


I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Clary lay in the grass looking up at the night sky. After all the hell that she had went through these passed few weeks, it was nice to have a small moment to relax. She knew she should be with the others trying to find leads on the soul sword, but she felt the need to be away from the work for just a few minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where I had to shuffle my music and pick a line from a song to base the fic on, the song that came on was "Airplanes" by B.O.B

Clary lay in the grass looking up at the night sky. After all the hell that she had went through these passed few weeks, it was nice to have a small moment to relax. She knew she should be with the others trying to find leads on the soul sword, but she felt the need to be away from the work for just a few minutes.

 

A click of heels on the sidewalk grabbed her attention and she lifted herself up to see Isabelle walking towards her. “Hey, I was looking for you.”

 

Clary nodded and lay back again. “I needed a moment.”

 

Isabelle was silent for a moment before asking, “Can I join you?” Clary nodded and Isabelle lay down beside her. “See any shooting stars up there yet?”

 

Clary shook her head. “No, but I could really use a wish right now.”

 

Isabelle pointed towards some moving lights in the sky. “What about an airplane? Could we pretend and make a wish on that.”

 

Clary smiled and looked over towards Isabelle. “Sadly, it doesn’t work that way.”

 

Isabelle shrugged. “Worth a shot.” She reached out and took Clary’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Everything is going to be okay, you know that right?”

 

“I hope so.”


End file.
